Hida Yasamura
Shinjo Yasamura, was the youngest son of Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. Way of the Unicorn, p. 63 Upon his marriage to Hida O-Ushi, Yasamura joined the Crab Clan and became Hida Yasamura. He was the father of twin sons; Hida Kuon and Hida Kuroda. Siblings Yasamura had two elder siblings; Shinjo Shono and Shinjo Haruko. Way of the Unicorn, p. 64 His mother was Shinjo Chibokiko. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 43 Early Years Yasamura was an outgoing, energetic young man who performed his duties with a pleasant smile and a whistle. He was a bit vain, and extremely interested in the clan's eligible young women. Clan War: The Clans, p. 49 Yasamura was the classic "Romeo" figure, eager to find some great destiny that he knew he was created to fulfill, even if it was a tragic one. He grew up with Otaku Kamoko, and remained close friends. Unlike his father, Yasamura had no interest in the Burning Sands, being the epitome of the new generation of Unicorns, who only knew Rokugan. Scorpion Coup In 1123 Yasamura was near the Togashi's hills when they could guess the Imperial City was under attack. Suddenly the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni appeared beside him, requesting him to go, to follow his fate. Yasamura departed and later realized he had not heared the voice of Yokuni at all, despite their clear communication. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 56 Kemari Yasamura was a great player of Kemari, being the undisputed champion during winter court at Kyuden Kakita in 1125. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 65 Clan War Yasamura lead the Unicorn forces who allied with Toturi the Black during the Clan War. The Cold Dark Dawn, by John Wick In 1127 the Leader of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Tetsuya, sought and alliance with the Unicorn. His father agreed, and immediately Yokatsu sent Yasamura to aid the Toturi's Army, the force that was acting in the Empire's best interest. Time of the Void, p. 10 Battle of Beiden Pass Yasamura forced the Crab army led by Hida Sukune to retreat from the stormed Kyuden Kakita, pushing them back to Beiden Pass.Medium Cavalry (Shadowlands flavor) Yasamura then fought in the Battle of Beiden Pass, charging the Crab forces before they could be entrenched. Medium Cavalry (The Battle ar Beiden Pass flavor) Holding the Pass A wounded Doji Hoturi was delivered to Toturi's camp at the pass. After hearing the tale of the False Hoturi, Toturi led a large portion of his forces into Crane lands to stop them. Time of the Void, p. 35 Toturi left Yasamura guarding the pass, Light Cavalry (Emerald flavor) who shortly after got command from Emperor's wife, Bayushi Kachiko, to block the pass to anyone, including Toturi. Clan Letter to the Crab #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Toturi was attacked by a bigger Lion army led by Matsu Gohei, and tried to return from Crane lands, but the Unicorn army would not allow him to cross the pass. Toturi eventually withdrew his forces, not wishing to fight a former ally. Light Cavalry (Obsidian flavor) In addition, Lion Clan had secretly made a bargain with the Unicorn: If Unicorn assisted Lion in destroying Toturi the Lion would give them half of the Crane lands they would capture.Clan Letter to the Lion #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Leaving the Pass Yokatsu was concerned that the Lion did not attack the Crab forces landed in the shores near Otosan Uchi, and also their strange behaviour when Shadowlands forces sacked Kyuden Doji at the sight of Matsu Agetoki's forces. He did not rely on his alliance with the Lion anymore, so in the first month of 1128 Yasamura was ordered to leave the Beiden Passs. Time of the Void, pp. 53-55 Guarding Shiro Shinjo Shinjo Yasamura moved to Shiro Shinjo, becoming the master of the castle in his father's absence. During this time it was stolen the daisho of the late Akodo Kage, a Lion sensei revered by the Unicorn. Despite their best efforts, no clues were found. Time of the Void, p. 99 Against the Hantei The last communication from the Imperial City ordered Yasamura to march to Otosan Uchi to swear fealty to the Emperor and became the keepers of justice in Rokugan. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Shortly after the Unicorn countermanded these orders. Instead of swearing fealty, he was to join a combined army together with Crane Clan Champion, Doji Hoturi, the Lion forces of Kitsu Motso, Hida Yakamo and the Crab, and Toturi the Black and his ronin. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Assaulting Otosan Uchi In the assault of the Imperial City, shortly before Hida Yakamo's confrontation with Yakamo no Oni, Yasamura was aided by Phoenix shugenja in decimating an Ogre counterattack.Mounted Spearmen (Time of the Void flavor) A Good Little Wife In 1129, in the month of the Tiger Hidden Emperor, p. 11, Shinjo Yasamura was married in a rather hasty ceremony to Hida O-Ushi in Kyuden Hida. To win the hand of the tomboy, a tetsubo-only contest was arranged by Yakamo. O-Ushi entered to win her own hand but, during the fight, Daidoji Uji and O-Ushi knocked each other out and Yasamura was declared the winner. The two were married before O-Ushi regained consciousness. A Good Little Wife, by Ree Soesbee Life at the Wall He was terrified at first but when he first stood upon the Kaiu Wall Yasamura knew that he had finally found his place. He threw himself into the defense of the Wall with a zeal and vigor that he had never known before in his life. He quickly won the respect and admiration of his fellow Crab, as well as the love of O-Ushi. The Legion of the Dead: Hida Yasamura Tsuru's Legion Yasamura commanded the Crab Clan's cavalry division known as Tsuru's Legion, which would pursue Shadowlands forces that made it past the Carpenter Wall. He took over leadership of the unit from it's former leader and founder, Hida Tsuru himself. Sneaking into Hiruma Castle O-Ushi realized his brother was trapped and besieged by the Shadowlands horde in Shiro Hiruma. Palisades (Hidden Emperor 2 flavor) In 1132 O-Ushi followed a white ratling of the Third Whisker Tribe through a hidden route to Kyuden Hiruma and Yasamura followed her. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee War against the Shadow During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, O-Ushi was injured by an Oni attack, and her life was saved by Yasamura. The Citadel of the Hiruma My Life is Yours, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Spirit Wars When in 1138 the War of Spirits broke his wife O-Ushi supported Hantei XVI. Hida Tsuneo, the Hantei's general, was one of the most honored military figures in their history many among the Crab had leapt at the chance to support him. Further, the Hantei had given her little freedom. His armies had occupied the Crab's most fertile farmlands. If O-Ushi had not given her clan's help willingly, the soldiers on the Wall would starve. Her loyalty toward Emperor Toturi was great, but her loyalty toward the Empire was greater. Though Yasamura never spoke against her, he opposed to the spirit's support. Legions, Part VIII Fighting the Steel Chrysanthemum When the Hantei marched against Ryoko Owari in 1150, the second largest city of Rokugan, Bayushi Paneki reported the Scorpion armies could not standd against Tsuneo's troops. To take the City of Lies would not only provide a strategic hub for the Hantei's armies, but would also greatly demoralize those who still stood against him. To support Toturi could mean the destruction of the Crab, but O-Ushi pondered they would die as Crab. O-Ushi secretly commanded Yasamura to take the Crab's cavalry and fight on behalf of the true Emperor, Toturi, against the armies of Hida Tsuneo, who led the majority of Crab forces under the banner of Hantei XVI. Death Near the end of the war, Yasamura made a desperate attack in the Battle of Drowned Honor to remove the spirit armies from Ryoko Owari. Despite superior numbers, the Crab and their Scorpion allies managed to rout the Steel Chrysanthemum's forces. At the end of the battle, a stray arrow struck Yasamura in the throat. The Crab yet drew to signal a final charge, a charge that would break the enemy forces, before dying upright in his saddle. Battle of Drowned Honor (Celestial flavor) Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Yasamura born as a Unicorn and died as a Crab. Legion of the Dead In 1166 Yasamura joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. See also * Shinjo Yasamura/Meta * Shinjo Yasamura/CW Meta External Links * Shinjo Yasamura (Imperial) * Shinjo Yasamura Exp (Time of the Void) * Hida Yasamura Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 4) Category:Crab Clan Members Shinjo Yasamura